Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a contact pin (a contact member) for electrically connecting first and second electrical components with each other, used as a probe for inspecting electrical components, for example, and a socket for the electrical components with the contact pin.
Description of the Related Art
Up to now, as the contact pin of this type, there has been known the one that stationary portion and movable portion are coupled together by a bellows which can expand and shrink in up and down directions and a stick-shaped movable contact piece is provided on the movable portion along the bellows to secure a desired conduction with a predetermined displacement ensured (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-89373, for example). In using the contact pin, the movable portion is depressed toward the stationary portion to shrink the bellows, bring the movable contact piece into contact with the stationary portion, and cause a short-circuit between them.
In such a contact pin, however, the bellows is liable to oscillate from side to side when shrunk. In this case, force for elastically urging the stationary and movable portions is decreased in the direction of separating them from each other to make insufficient a contact pressure between the first and second electrical components and the contact pin, which causes a problem that the first and second electrical components cannot be electrically and appropriately connected.